powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sound Mimicry
The power to transform into or have a physical body made up of solid sound. Variation of Air Mimicry, and a technique of Sound Manipulation. Also Called * Audio Mimicry * Noise Form/Noise Mimicry * Sonic Form/Sound Form * Sonic Mimicry Capabilities User is made up of or can transform their body completely into sound. Users transformed form can be either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of sound, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. In effect, the user can act as a living sonic boom; by simply moving at a fast-enough speed, they can disorient opponents, shatter windows and more. Applications *Contaminant Immunity *Dermal Armor **Natural Weaponry **Pain Suppression *Disease Immunity *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability: as a sonic being, user is extremely hard to harm by direct attacks. *Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence *Enhanced Hearing *Near Intangibility: as long as the obstacle isn't sound-proofed they can pass through it. *Sound Absorption *Sound Generation *Sonic Teleporation *Sonic Velocity *Soundwave Perception *Supersonic Flying *Thermal Resistance *Voice Manipulation Variations *'Infrasonic Sound Mimicry' (Infrasonic Mimicry, Infrasonic Form): User may transform into sound a frequency lower than normal humans can hear. *'Ultrasonic Sound Mimicry' (Ultrasonic Mimicry, Ultrasonic Form): User may transform into sound a frequency higher than normal humans can hear. Associations *Amorphous Physiology *Clairaudience *Hypnotic Music *Malleable Anatomy *Omnitone *Regenerative Healing Factor by drawing the element to fill the wounds. *Scattering - some users are able spread their transformed form over wast areas. *Size Manipulation *Sonokinetic Combat *Sonokinetic Constructs *Sound Manipulation Limitations *Soundproof surfaces are immune to the effects of this ability **A room or other container paneled in soundproof surfaces can be used to imprison a user of this ability (until/unless they can revert to human form) *Certain abilities (like Sound Manipulation) and equipment/technology may be used to tune into the user's frequency, disrupt the user's abilities and harm the user *Sound Absorption can be used to physically absorb a user of this ability *If the user has no control over this ability, the following can happen: **May shift into (or out of) this form against one's will **Body may exude a constant hum (or a constant chaotic mix of sounds) **One may produce a sound lower or higher than desired **Form may be permanent **Body may constantly move at the speed of sound **(In worst cases) Body may disperse into ambient air *Though the user does not need to eat, drink or sleep in this form, sound requires a transmission medium of solid, liquid, gas or plasma to exist. Known Users *David Alan Angar aka Angar the Screamer (Marvel) *Ulysses Klaw/Klaw (Marvel) Gallery Angar the Screamer-1-.jpg|David Alan Angar, aka Angar the Screamer (Marvel) Bad-angar-1-.jpg|Assuming a Sonic Form... Scream_Angar-1-.jpg| He is a powerful Sound Mimic... Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Thunder-Based Powers Category:Rare power Category:Manipulations Category:Sound Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers